The End of Shippo 7
by Ryuchi-The Gothic Skater Punk
Summary: I'm back with another story so R&R! I'm running out of deaths so help me out! READ END OF SHIPPO 4 or you won't get any thing in this story! ENJOY!


**The End of Shippo 7**

(And his balls and dick)

**Ryuchi: Read end of Shippo 4 or you won't know what's going on. This one doesn't have a lot to do with Shippo but he still plays a little part and gets killed.**

**Kagome's time **

"Hey mom, Hi Sota, Hi gramp! Bye every one!" Kagome yelled and ran down the steps.

"Kagome! Where are you going?" Her grand pa called.

"To school you stupid old fuck!" Kagome called. "Jesus Christ! Don't you know any thing?" Kagome called and ran to school.

"She can't talk to me that way! I can't believe you stand for this! You're her mother!" Kagome's grandpa told Miss. Higurashi.

"Yes, but hasn't Kagome told you already? She knows every thing and I'm just a dumb old whore." Miss. H smiled. "She's just PMSing."

**With Kagome at school**

"Man… I … finally… made it…" Kagome huffed. She then saw 2 of her friends huddling behind a tree watching something while smoking their joints. She rolled her eyes and walked by pretending not to notice them. Then they grabbed her and pulled her behind the tree with them.

"What's were up you go…? Kagome." Eir asked.

"Ya whatever. So what are you guys looking at?" Kagome asked.

"Shhhh… over look that way." Ayumi coughed and pointed to Yuka walking up to a woman carrying a baby.

"Awww. What got we here?" Yuka said and picked the baby up while smoking weed in front of the baby's face. "I just want to hold em." At first she bounce it up and down then she dropped kicked the baby. Then the mother ran after the baby trying to catch it. "Ohhhhhhhoohhhhoohhhh! What now bitch?" Yuka yelled as if she scored a goal.

"Ahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!" Eir and Ayumi laughed as they fell on the ground on top of each other.

"Hehehe… Very funny now can I go?" Kagome said standing up.

"Ya sure, heehee… here." Eir handed Kagome a pound of weed.

"What? NO! I don't smoke weed any more." Kagome said and pushed the bag away.

"What? Who?" Ayumi said in alarm.

"Do you mean why?" Kagome asked.

"Ya same difference." Ayumi said waving her joint in the air and taking a big whiff of it.

"Well I had a bad experience…" Kagome said walking to class.

"Kagome why do you bother going to math?" Yuka asked.

"Ya, I mean that teacher can bore the shit out of shit." Eir said.

"So I still need to go."

"Why?" Yuka asked.

"I don't know…" Kagome said.

"You don't ever use math in life… or reading." Yuka said.

"Whatever I'm going anyway." Kagome said.

**In class **

'Holy shit…I have no fucking idea what the teacher is saying… Shit…' Kagome thought and banged her head on her book.

"Kagome don't slam your head on your book!" The teacher scolded.

'Aww, the teacher's worried that I might hurt myself.' Kagome thought with a smile.

"You'll damage the book!" The teacher said and faced the board again.

"So much for that…" Kagome mumbled and fell asleep. While Kagome was sleeping Eir put the huge bag of weed in Kagome's back pack.

Then the bell rang and Yuka smacked Kagome up side the head Kagome's head shot up and then Ayumi pushed Kagome out of her chair she fell on the floor and then got up in a hurry and Eir thru her books and bag at her. "Okay, okay I'm up stop!" Kagome said and grabbed everything and went home.

"Welcome home honey." Miss. Higurashi said.

"Fuucck you!" Kagome said and went to her room.

"That's it! Kagome get your ass down her!" Kagome's grand pa said.

"What the Fuck? Do you want?" Kagome said piss off.

"You're not aloud to talk that way in front of me or your mother?"

"So, what's your fucking point?"

"My fucking point is you can't be mean to me or your mother."

…….

Silence

More silence

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahaahahahahahaaaahahhhahahahahahahahaha! That's a good one gramps! Hahahaha… you're suck a SMART ASS!" Kagome said and went down the well. Her grand father just stud there dumb strucked.

**Inuyasha's time**

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Hi…" They both walked back and Kagome, Sango, and Shippo went to the spring to take a bath. And Miroku fallowed them.

"So Sango." Kagome started. "Do you want to fuck Miroku? No wait… Do _you_ want _him_ to fuck you?"

"Ummm… No…"Sango said and looked the other way. "He's just a perverted lecherous monkey… I mean monk." Sango said coldly. Miroku's heart broke.

"Sango you don't like Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"N-n-no! I like ummm… uh… Inuyasha! Ya that's it." Sango said.

"You like Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Ya… Is that a problem?" Sango asked.

"Ummm… well… yes." Kagome said.

"Why? Is he gay?" Sango asked.

"Ummm… Yes!" Kagome said.

"Humm… Gay men are hot…" Sango said smiling at Kagome. Kagome had a creepy look on her face.

"Ya… okay…" Kagome said shocked.

**With Miroku**

"What she doesn't like me!" Miroku said in alarm. 'She like Inuyasha? Because he's gay? Well Kagome knows Inuyasha more than I do so I guess he is.' Miroku thought really hard and then came to the conclusion that he'll pretend that he's gay.

**At a store some were**

"Yes sir I would like to perches this pink kimono." Miroku said to the man.

"Okay that will be 50,000,000 yen." The man said.

"50,000,000 yen! What are you nut's!" Miroku said.

"Yes sir I do have nuts. Why?" The man asked looking at Miroku weirdly. Then moved his eye brows up and down.

"N-no, never mind. Here's the money." Miroku handed him the money and got the kimono. "This better work." Miroku mumbled and walked into Keade's hut to change. When Miroku came out tonus of men where hitting on him. "Wow this is all a real turn off." Miroku commented and ran back into Keade's hut not thinking any one was in there. Then he sat down.

"Hey nice kimono… Fag." A guy next to Miroku said.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku said to the guy sitting next to him.

"Huh! Miroku? I didn't know you were gay?" Inuyasha said.

"I'm not."

"Then why are you wearing a pink kimono?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well I was at the spring-

"Spying on Shippo?" Inuyasha finished for him. "Ahahahahahahahah! I'm sorry what were you saying? Heehee…"

Miroku glared at Inuyasha and said. "I was at the hot spring listening to what the girls were talking about. And Sango and Kagome like you Inuyasha."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm soo miserable…" Miroku said.

"Ya me too." Inuyasha said.

"Why? You got both girls."

"Ya but-

"Kagome was right you are gay!" Miroku yelled and pointed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha hit Miroku who fell into Kagome's bag and everything pored out.

"Fuck no I'm just interested in Kagome! Fag!" Inuyasha growled.

"Hey look. Isn't that the stuff that you and kagome smoked and then got really sick?" Miroku asked picking up the bag of weed. "It's weed."

"Okay…"

"I'm trying this stuff!" Miroku said and ripped the bag open.

"Ya I guess I'll have some too." Inuyasha and Miroku both smoked the weed. And later that day Shippo came in.

**Sun down **

Kagome and Sango came back into the hut and saw Miroku and Inuyasha sitting on opposite sides of the fire place laughing and smoking some thing with Inuyasha squishing Shippo.

"Hahahaha… Hey Kagome hahahaha! What's between the dick and the ass whole?" Inuyasha asked and started laughing again and Miroku was laughing the whole time.

"The fire place." Kagome said. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at the fire place between them and then at each other.

"Can I be the dick?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nice one Kagome." Sango said.

"Kagome! Inuyasha and Miroku are smoking we-!" Shippo was cut off because Inuyasha covered his mouth and said:

"We'll be in, in a minuet." Inuyasha said and Miroku fallowed him out side.

**OUTSIDE**

"Hey get off of me!" Shippo squirmed.

"Shut up!" Miroku said.

"The next time you do that I'll rip off your balls and shove them up your ass so the next time you shit you shit on your balls and then I'll put a stick in your dick hole so the next time you piss you piss in all different directions!" Inuyasha threatened. Miroku then said:

"Why don't we do that right now?" Miroku asked.

"Alright." Inuyasha and Miroku got closer to Shippo.

"Guys why are you looking at me like that? No please don't Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" And that was The End of Shippo.

**Next day **

"I'm never ever going to smoke weed again!" Miroku said and thou up.

"Me nether." Inuyasha said and also thou up.

Then Sango came running in "Guys! I found Shippo!" Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other and put there heads in their bowls and thou up again.

"Let me see." Kagome walked out sided and said. "Holy shit… It looks like his balls were ripped off and shoved up his ass and he crapped on them and there's a stick in his dick hole and it looks like when he peed it went in all different directions!" Kagome said discussed.

"Did you guys have anything to do with this?" Sango asked. The boys put their heads in their bowls.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome yelled and his head went in the bowl he throw up in. Sango hit

Miroku with her boomerang and his head went in his bowl too.

"I have to go back home for a sec be back soon." Kagome said and jumped in the well.

**Kagome's time **

"Hi honey!" Miss. H said.

"Hi mom!" Kagome said and grabbed some stuff. "Bye mom!"

"Hey, why aren't you being mean to day?" Her grandpa asked.

"Gamps your suck a smart ass." Kagome smiled and ran back to the well.

**2:00 am at the bar with Kagome's friends**

They were all sitting at a bar on stools drinking and smoking. "Man I wish Kagome were here." Yuka said.

"Ya me two." Eir said.

"Ya me three." Ayumi said.

"Shut up Ayumi your high!" Eir said and took a big whiff of her joint. Then the cops come in and bust every one under age. Ayumi, Yuka, and Eir they snook out a window.

"Hahahaha! We made it!" Yuka said.

"Hahahaha! Ya we did." Eir said.

"Hahahahahaha!" Ayumi laughed. Then in front of them was a woman carrying a baby and Yuka runs over and picks the baby up and drop kicks the baby. Eir and Ayumi laugh.

"Yuka your sooo high! Hahahahahaha" Eir and Ayumi said at the same time.

The End

I know it didn't really have any thing to really do with Shippo but it's funny to me. Also I'm running out of deaths for Shippo so if any one has a good death for him tell me in a review! R&R! The End of Shippo 8 will have some one's idea in it and that person will get full credit! All of my End of Shippo's are one shot! LATER! Tity lumps!


End file.
